This invention relates in general to tools and stack feed attachments for machine tools and deals more particularly an improved combination tool for a numerically controlled turret lathe or the like.
In a CNC machine of the type with which the present invention is concerned, it is customary to provide a cut-off tool at one tool station for separating each finished workpiece for the bar stock or bar from which it is machined and a bar puller at another tool station for advancing the bar in preparation for the next maching operation. The tool carriage on such a machine tool is normally programed to return to home position before indexing. Consequently, considerable machine time is required to move the carriage after each operation, which represents a substantial part of the cost of producing a work piece.
The angular spacing between tools in a machine of the aforedescribed general type is determined by the number of tools required and in some instances by the size of the tools. Compact tools are, of course, desirable to enable complete utilization of all available tool stations.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a compact combination tool for a CNC lathe or the like to minimize tool space requirements and to enable cut-off and bar pulling operations to be performed at a single tool station to minimize the machine carriage movements and the time required to perform the aforesaid operations.